thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Danger is Near
Authors Note: This is a sequel to Enemy Invasion ---- It was a calm night in the Pridelands, The Pride was sound asleep in their den on Pride Rock. Suddenly Kovu bolted up with a start, He sniffed the air then quickly nudged Kiara to get Her to wake up. He had smelled hyenas, "Kiara wake up quickly" He said. Slowly Kiara opened her eyes and blinked up at Him, She stood up carefully as to not disturb Belee and Denahi, who slept peacefully in her paws. "What's wrong Kovu?" She asked, "It's hyenas Kiara" Kovu said as he bent to pick up Denahi. "Kovu are you sure?" Kiara asked as She bent down and picked Belee up. "I'm sure wake up Simba and Nala and your siblings" Kovu said. Kiara set Belee down at His feet before going over to Her family. By this time Belee and Denahi were wide awake and staring around the cave terrified, "Daddy Are we going to be ok?" Belee asked, Kovu smiled warmly at his daughter and bent down and rasped his tongue over Belee's ear. "It'll be all right my precious Belee" He said. Meanwhile Kiara had reached her parents and was crouched in front of Simba nudging him trying to wake him up. "Daddy, Mom, wake up there's an invasion" She said urgently. Simba and Nala were instantly wide awake and on their feet. "Nala take our grandcubs, the lionesses, and Kiara, Kion, and Clea and go to the safe cave, I'll take Kopa and Kovu can stay with you and protect Belee and Denahi" Simba said. Nala nodded," Simba be careful" She said. Simba smiled at Her and a purr rose up in His throat, He leaned over and rasped his tongue affectionately over her ears "I'll be fine My Beautiful Nala" He said. Kiara and Kovu came over with their cubs, Kopa, Clea, and Kion were following. "Simba.. The invaders are hyenas" Kovu said. Kiara handed Belee to Sarafina, and bent down and picked Kion up. "We need to move quickly" She said. Nala nodded, She began to rouse the lionesses, once the pride was awake Simba picked his grandson up and led the way outside. Once they were outside he gave Denahi to Kiara, then after gesturing to Kopa, went to warn the animals. Nala sighed and began to led them to the safe cave. Belee glanced up at Sarafina, fear was reflected in her eyes, "Nona, I'm scared" She said. "It's All right Belee, We'll be fine, Grandpa Simba and uncle Kopa and Your daddy will protect us" Sarafina said soothingly, She bent down and rasped her tongue over Belee's ears. "Nona, How do you know that?" Belee asked. Sarafina smiled,"I know, My Darling Belee, because Grandpa Simba is a very brave and wise king, father, and mate" She said. Kiara smiled at her grandmother and daughter, She and Nala were walking side by side at the head of the group, "Mom, isn't Belee precious?" Kiara asked. "Yes Kiara, Belee and Denahi are the heart of the Pride" Nala said. Kiara smiled and pressed her muzzle to Nala's cheek,"I love you Mom" She said. _____________________________________________________________________________________ When They got to the Safe Cave, Nala gave Denahi to Kovu and She and Sarafina went to lie down. Kiara handed Kion to Sarabi and She went to lay down with Kovu, and Belee and Denahi. "My Darlings, Are You all right?" She asked worriedly as Belee crawled in her paws and Denahi crawled into Kovu's paws. Belee shook her head and nuzzled Kiara,"Mama, I'm scared!" Belee exclaimed. Kiara pressed her muzzle to Belee's forehead, "It's all right Belee, Mama and Daddy will protect You and Denahi" She said calmly. Across the them, nestled in Sarabi's paws, Kion watched the scene and let out a sigh. "Kion.. Is something wrong Baby?" Sarabi asked. Kion sighed, "Nai Nai, ever since Kiara gave birth to Belee and Denahi, She hasn't spent any time with me, I want to have Kiara's love again" He said. Sarabi sighed, "Oh My Precious One, You have never lost Kiara's love, Kiara is a mother now and even though Belee and Denahi need a lot of her attention and love doesn't mean that You don't have Kiara's love" She said patiently. "Nai Nai, Why doesn't Kiara spend time with me?" Kion asked. "Dearest, Kiara has to raise Belee and Denahi" Sarabi explained. "But Kiara never spends time with me" Kion said. "Darling One I have a idea, How about you tell Kiara how you feel" Sarabi said. Kion nodded,"I will thank you Nai Nai" Kion said. He nuzzled Sarabi then walked over to Kiara and Kovu. When He reached them, Kiara glanced up and smiled at him. "Kiara? I need to talk to You" Kion said. Kiara nodded,"All right Kion go ahead" She said. Kion glanced pointedly at Kovu who was watching the scene with a smile, Belee and Denahi nestled in his paws. "I want to talk to you.. Alone" Kion said. Kiara glanced at Kovu who nodded, Kiara smiled and licked His cheek, then got up and followed Kion to a spot close to where Nala, Sarafina, and Clea were talking. She laid down and Kion crawled into her paws. "Ok Kion what's up?" She asked. Kion sighed," Kiara.. Ever since Belee and Denahi were born, You haven't spent any time with me, And I feel that Belee and Denahi get all your love and attention" He confessed. Kiara sighed, "Darling, That Isn't true, I love you as much as I love Denahi and Belee, But they are young and require my guidance, that's why I give them so much attention But that doesn't mean I love you any less" Kiara said. "I understand, but I still never get to spend time with you" Kion said. Kiara thought for a moment,"Kion I have an idea,What if each day I made special time to spend with you, and only you, We can do whatever you want" Kiara said. Kion nodded in agreement and nuzzled Kiara. ______________________________________________________________________________ At that moment Kopa and Simba appeared in the entrance to the Cave. Kiara exchanged a glance with Nala and Clea, Then She got up and after depositing Kion with Sarafina, went over to Simba and Kopa. "Hi Daddy, Hi Kopa" She said as She nuzzled them. "Danger has passed" Simba said as He returned Her affection. "Dad and I chased the hyenas out" Kopa said, as Clea nuzzled him. Simba rubbed his head against Nala's,"Let's go home everyone" He said. The Pride made their way back to Pride Rock, When they reached it they went into the den and went to bed. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Sequel Fanfictions